Breaking Dawn
by MistSpade
Summary: Lafayette's and Tara's cousin comes to Bon Temp, and decides that it's time to have a little fun, while sick vampires and crazy werewolves, ghosts and fae lurking about.


_**Disclaimer : I don't own True Blood. But I do own Nick Bennett, he is my OC.**_

* * *

_**Nick's Pov...**_

_After finding out that govenor Burrell was mentally crazy after his beloved daughter Willa, became a vampiric progeny of his swore enemy Eric Northman. And Sarah Newton, tried to kill every vampire there was in Bon Temp, by capturing them and placing them in concentration camp like place. That also kind of resembles a jail of some sort. My mother thought it was time to move back to our home roots. Back to Bon Temp, she originally planned this to go see family like her sisters Ruby and Lettie Mae. But it soon became a state of emergency, seeing how everything has changed drastically. Cause of the fucking govenor and Sarah, this new virus that was found in the Tru Blood, called Hep-V. Made every vampire who drunk said blood, die painfully slow or made them sick, deranged, and hungry for more blood. Basically cause of them almost every vampire in this world is out for blood and it's their fault. Sentencing all of us to a fate that no one wants. It makes me sick, thinking that in their position they should have done something to protect us more. Not being so damn foolish and irresponsible that they basically sent war between the species for all time. And now that the said former governor is now dead, and that Sarah is no where to be found, it just makes things more interesting for the vampires who were either in their captivity or drunk the poisoned blood. Right now, the new govenor Sam, made this new rule about how we need to get a vampire to make an empathetic bond with us. And they would know if we were injury or scared. Also to defend us during this transaction. So right now, I'm sitting on my butt reading a spellbook in my cusion Lafayette's living room. Foribidden to leave the house without either my mom, Lafayette, Tara, or Aunt Holly present. To be honest, I understand the real reason why I'm basically trapped here at the house. It's because I'm a halfling and powerful medium. They are all either scared that I might end up either vampire food or turn into a lunatic witch like Marnie. And I'm find it kind of insulting that they would think I would turn out like that. But I'm well aware of the position that poses itself in front me. To be honest, the only person that would actually practice witchcraft on them was Adeline since she wants nothing to do with vampires after finding all her sisters drained completely. And lying die right in front of her, all because of Jessica who couldn't control herself. And now she's paying the price by not being allow into Andy's house or being around Adeline period._

* * *

_Seeing how everything going down here in Bon Temp, it makes me feel that I'm going to die. Just by being trapped here. It makes realize that I'm now the freaking Bella of this story. Like waiting for some thrill to come and pass me by. Knowing that something was going to happen very soon was the least of it. And that what's made me very cautious of what is to come. So, I decide it was time for me to sneak out. And race towards the only place that would seem like any fun at all. The only place that I could think of was the old house on the edge way passed Sookie's and Jason's. I felt my heart race, like it was pounding against my chest. Running away from that prison was fun. And as I finally made it, the door suddenly swung open and I walked right inside. To my surprise, I saw a dark skinned woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She had the appearance of a woman in her late twenties. Once she caught sight of me, she grinned with a smile that could match the cheshire cat. I raced back to the door, only to find that it was closed by telekinesis. And as I turned around, letting the scream being emitted from my mouth and suddenly my world fell to black. Letting the cold, darkness envelope me. Taking my conciousness away with it._


End file.
